Os piores momentos de James Potter
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Era estranho o fato de Lily sempre estar presente neles.


**Título**: Os piores momentos de James Potter

**Sumário:** Era estranho o fato de Lily sempre estar presente neles.

**Autora: **Narcisa Le Fay

**Ship:** James Potter e Lily Evans

**Gênero:** Romance com pitada de humor

**Classificação:** T- uso de palavras de baixo calão

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, e isso, eu já disse, é um erro da natureza.

**Beta: **A linda da Ju /o/

**Esclarecimento**: Infelizmente, por uma série de problemas, eu tive que tirar essa fic do ar. Peço desculpas a todos que a acompanhavam.

Aqui está ela novamente ^^

**Agradecimentos**: a todos que me ajudaram.

** Os piores momentos de James Potter**

**Expresso para Hogwarts – 11 anos**

A risada de James Potter podia ser ouvida pelo vagão. Apesar de ter o cabelo coberto por uma gosma roxa, tudo parecia divertidamente demais. Era exacerbante a euforia que sentia por finalmente ser convocado a tão sonhada escola de magia; e era contagiante a alegria, afinal de contas, não é todo dia que os alunos podem presenciar um Black – mas especificamente, o mais novo em Hogwarts, Sirius Black – com o corpo coberto por marcas de beijos na cor rosa salpicado por purpurina.

James sabia que, apesar da aparência zangada, Sirius também achava toda a situação uma maravilhosa digressão.

Era preciso correr. James não perderia para o mais novo amigo – conquistado no dia em que fora comprar seus livros na Floreios e Borrões. Tão afoito, não percebeu que uma distraída e pequena ruiva caminhava pelo vagão, ao mesmo tempo que tentava ler um diminuto livro.

BUM!

A próxima coisa que James Potter pode sentir foi um pequeno e assustado corpo ä baixo do seu. Sem se levantar, pegou os óculos caídos um pouco ä frente; com a visão recuperada, olhou para baixo e viu, pela primeira vez na vida, os doces olhos verdes que iriam daqui a alguns anos povoar seus sonhos.

Potter levantou-se e ofereceu a mão para a jovem – seja sempre um cavalheiro, era o que sua mãe dizia – que, ainda perplexa por ter sido derrubada, aceitou. James não soube a razão, mas toda a situação – estar com o cabelo coberto de uma nojenta gosma roxa e ter se deitado na menina – passou a ser extremamente embaraçosa. Por algum motivo, ele sentia que se quisesse algo bom – sem nem ao menos saber o que era esse algo – não poderia mais envolver-se em situações como aquela.

"Er...olá?" Apenas quando ouviu o sussurro, nosso pequeno menino percebeu que durante esse tempo estivera olhando atônito para o nada, enquanto suas bochechas avermelhavam-se. Notar tal situação ajudou aumentar a vermelhidão de sua face e fazê-lo não notar que também, durante todo esse tempo, ele ainda segurava a mão da menina.

"OI! Ai, desculpa ter te derrubado, mas é que eu estava correndo..." Ele percebeu o quão parvo era a explicação, mas parou de preocupar-se assim que a ouviu rir.

"Sim, imaginei".

"Então, deixe-me ajudar-te a tirar essa gosma da sua roupa". Ainda com os dedos entrelaçados, James levou-a até a cabine que ocupava junto com Sirius. "Ah, James Potter" disse apontando para si mesmo.

"Lily Evans".

James nunca saberia, mas, apesar de Sirius classificar a "pequena aventura dele com a ruiva" como "um atentado a sua vida social" – porque, oras, onde já viu, sair por aí segurando a mão de uma menina que você nem conhece – Lily achara a trapalhada vergonha do menino – ela suspeitaria, com razão, daqui a alguns anos, que aquela foi a primeira vez que James Potter sentira vergonha – encantadoramente maravilhosa.

**Corredores de Hogwarts – 12 anos**

Filch devia ser o mais estúpidos de todos os zeladores que já trabalhavam em Hogwarts. James sabia, mesmo com poucos anos de vida, que se uma folha caísse antes do outono, o infame empregado tentaria culpá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis. Nem tudo que acontecia na escola era culpa sua!

Como agora, por exemplo: ele não corria pelos corredores vestido apenas com sua roupa de baixo por que quis "sair da rotina", como dizia a diretora de sua Casa. Por que seus amigos haviam escondido todas as suas roupas antes dele sair do vestiário?

Tudo bem, ele precisava admitir, fora sua a idéia de sair à noite para jogar quadribol, porém fora de Sirius a idéia de que o Maroto naturalmente despenteado usasse as novas vestimentas do time. Não é todo dia que um franzino aluno do segundo ano consegue a vaga de artilheiro no time! Era preciso comemorar. Para James, comemorar significava andar de vassoura com seus amigos; para Sirius, Remus e Peter, pregar uma peça no amigo.

Filch estava perto! James podia escutar os passos e, mais distante, o miado da desagradável gata. Novamente, tão empenhado em sua fuga, o menino não reparou que, também descuidadamente, a jovem Evans entrava no corredor que ele percorria. Era mais uma das noites em que ela ia ao jardim para pensar; todavia, James só descobriria tal comportamento após essa noite.

Dessa vez, eles não trombaram. Assustado pelo som de novos passos, Potter estacou. Merlim, o que o capitão do time diria quando soubesse que o mais novo membro do time passava as noites a correr praticamente desnudo pela escola? O time, ele sabia, não precisava de um pervertido com problema de auto-afirmação. Caso a pessoa que estava preste a entrar na passagem estreita fosse um sonserino, nosso protagonista precisaria de grande jogo de cintura para salvar sua vida social.

Foi com maior espanto que viu que a pessoa não era um sonserino, e sim a "perfeitinha amiga do Seboso", Lily Evans. Por uma fração de segundo, James não soube se gritava de alegria – graças a Morgana, não era um mal amado sonserino! – ou desespero – por qual razão Evans tinha que vê-lo usando apenas sua cueca de pomos de ouro, os quais, magicamente, batiam as pequenas asas?

Foi nesse momento que Lily verbalizou a expressão que seria tão odiada pelo pré-adolescente.

"POTTER!O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

Infelizmente, James não teve tempo de encontrar uma explicação plausível – isso é se houvesse uma, o que ele seriamente duvidava -. Filch se aproximava e ele precisava correr.

Mentalmente se desculpando, James continuou seu trajeto até o dormitório. Outra vez muito preocupado com um certo Balck, Potter não percebeu que Lily achara toda a situação estranhamente divertida.

**Salão Comunal da Grifinória – 13 anos**

Ultimamente James havia desenvolvido um grande interesse na cultura trouxa. Imaginar que alguém conseguia viver sem magia era algo tão absurdo, porém, mais absurdo ainda era perceber que eles se saiam muito bem!

Claro que o estranho fascínio por certa ruiva grifinória não tinha qualquer relação com o seu mais novo interesse. Não senhor, nenhuma relação. Além do que, ela não era tão fascinante assim...

Certo?

Quando contou a seus amigos seu novo atrativo, cada um expressou uma reação: Remus achou fantástico que James se interessa por algo a ponto de estudar e, frequentemente, o ajudava nas pesquisas; Peter se divertia com as descobertas e, por medo ou interesse, sempre escutava os monólogos de James sobre um novo objeto ou protocolo social trouxa; Sirius, por outro lado, achava tudo uma perda de tempo – por que perder tempo com estudo quando você pode me ajudar a planejar uma nova peça, foi o que ele disse. Contudo, mais de uma vez, James pegou o amigo interessado em sua mais nova descoberta.

O que mais intrigava o jovem era a literatura. James nunca fora um menino que gostava de ler – gostava de contar histórias e que histórias lhe fossem contados, mas não de lê-las -, porém era integrante ver como os trouxas imaginavam o mundo onde ele nascera. Tinha a impressão de que eles sabiam mais do que diziam, ao menos alguns deles. Outro ponto interessante era a semelhança entre a sua sociedade e a deles. Claro que hoje em dia, com a grande população de nascidos trouxas em Hogwarts, não era algo tão impressionante. Porém no século XVIII a interação entre eles não era tão comum.

Claro que, de novo, o seu interesse por certa autora trouxa não tinha qualquer relação com certa ruiva que, em um dia particularmente frio de inverno, expressou apaixonadamente, para sua amiga de dormitório, o seu sonho de encontrar "alguém tão perfeito quanto o Sr. Darcy". Claro que James não sentiu ciúmes e nem foi por essa razão que ele procurou saber quem era esse tal de Darcy.

Claro que Remus não acreditou em nada disso, porém não disse nada e, com um maroto sorriso, indicou o livro que ele precisava ler para descobrir quem era o tão famoso personagem.

O líder dos Marotos, após terminar a leitura, teve que aceitar os predicados dirigidos ao livro. Era realmente interessante, tanto que já era a segunda vez que o lia.

Sirius, no entanto, não entendeu o interesse em tão romântico livro e resolveu confrontar o amigo para, quem sabe, salva-lo dessa, como ele disse, perda de tempo. Era um livro de meninas, oras!

E era exatamente isso que ele, no meio do salão comunal de sua casa, cercado pelos outros jogadores do time, fazia nesse momento.

"James, é perda de tempo!"

"Claro que não! É um estudo sobre a cultura trouxa." Mesmo não sendo verdade, ele precisava negar o real interesse. Era melhor, pois nem mesmo ele sabia, ou talvez não aceitasse, o motivo.

"Você deveria estar preocupado com o próximo jogo contra a Covirnal, e não com um livro de meninas!" A parte masculina do time não poderia ter concordado mais.

E então James sentiu-se encurralado e extremamente envergonhado por ter seu mais novo interesse exposto no salão. As pessoas _não _precisavam saber que ele gostava de livros românticos!

"Black, eu não sei se você sabe, mas leitura nunca é perda de tempo". James tinha certeza que, se Deus existisse, o odiava com todas as forças. Por que, de todas as pessoas naquele salão, tinha que ser a Evans a defender o seu gosto literário?

Ora, ele não era Marianne que precisava ser salva pelo Coronel Brandon! **(1)**

E Sirius Orion Black não era alguém que gostava de "amiginhas de sonserinos sebosos" metendo-se em seus assuntos.

"Evans, você não tem nada o que fazer aqui. Não estamos discutindo nada que tenha relação com você". James não sabia se agradecia ou chorava pelo fato do foco da conversa ter ligeiramente mudado.

"Está sim. Você, junto com sua trupe, está desmerecendo uma de minhas obras preferidas e, pior ainda, ofendendo alguém que também gosta"Disse a ruiva olhando para o Maroto de óculos.

James Potter percebeu que, qualquer alegria que ele pudesse ter sentido por não ser mais o ponto de discussão, sumiu no instante que Lily preferiu essas defensoras palavras.

Sua imagem estava acabada. O Rei das Artimanhas sendo defendido por uma menina!

Ele não precisa ser defendido!

"Olha aqui Evans, eu não preciso de você para me defender e, outra coisa, esse livro só serve de apoio para o pé da minha mesa! E Sirius, eu JÁ pensei no jogo. Se duvida, espere o capitão voltar do encontro com a namorada e peça para que ele te mostre as estratégias que pensamos".

Sem olhar para trás, James,apressadamente, seguiu para o quarto, deixando um espantado Maroto e uma ofendida aluna.

Futuramente ele saberia que esse foi o primeiro momento em que ele realmente ofendeu Lily Evans.

**Torre de Astronomia -14 anos**

Ok, então era isso. O verdadeiro primeiro encontro; aquele que terminaria com um beijo. Desesperadamente despreparado, James tentava manter o controle. Se a menina não fosse tão mais velha – três anos, para ser mais precisa – e nem tão experiente, ela nunca notaria os pequenos indícios de desconforto.

"Jay," Merlim, na boca dela, o apelido parecia tão errado! "está tudo bem. Estou acostumada com garotos como você" **(2)**

"Como assim? Mais novos?" Era melhor fingir-se de morto do que contar a verdade.

"É, pode-se dizer assim..." A formanda também preferiu fazer-se de tonta. Era melhor, caso contrário pode assustá-lo ainda mais, e ela não precisava de um adolescente afoito.

"Então..."Céus, por que estava tão quente? Estavam próximos ao Natal; ele não deveria suar como em um jogo de quadribol em época de verão!

"Então..." Ela o prensou contra á parede. Merlim, inde estava o frio para ajudá-lo a parar de transpirar? "Soube, pelo seu amigo Black, que você está _muito_ interessado em mim...".

James não sabia se a garota falava a verdade ou não. Sirius sabia que ele achava-a bonita, mas também sabia que não era por ela que ele estava apaixonado. Talvez Sirius só tenha dito isso – considerando que ele disse – para ajudá-lo.

"Ah, o que eu vou fazer com o Sirius? Acabou com toda a surpresa que eu iria te fazer..." Que não era nenhuma, na verdade, a não ser que ele fosse um péssimo na arte de beijar.

Isso sim seria uma surpresa, e uma bem desagradável.

"Relaxe, vai dar tudo certo..." E então James sentiu os lábios cobertor por batom sobre os seus finos. Era estranhamente impróprio, talvez por ser excessivamente molhado e a garota erradamente alta e morena.

Não demorou muito, a garota partiu os lábios e,ao olhá-la o menino pode ver a inconfundível expressão de decepção.

Que humilhante!O beijo havia sido um desastre.

"Hey, fique calmo... Não foi tudo isso que eu sei que você está pensando" Não, ele pensou, foi ainda pior!

Sirius teria um ataque de risos quando descobrisse.

James estava preste a se soltar da menina, quando ela, com mais força, voltou a prensá-lo na parede.

"Espera, vamos com calma. Você só precisa melhorar certas coisas, como, por exemplo, a ansiedade. Um bom beijo precisa de precisão não programada. Claro que na sua vida haverá espaço para os desesperados, mas você precisa, primeiramente, aprender a dar um lento".

Por Mordred, a situação poderia ficar pior? Prensado contra a, escutando técnica sobre beijos – escutando as falhas do SEU beijo – ele percebeu que sim, poderia ficar pior: parada na porta, com o rosto e olhos vermelhos de lágrimas secas – outra briga com Snape? -, estava Lily Evans.

Merlim ela _não _precisava presenciar essa cena!

Incapaz de prestar atenção a morena, James fixou o olhar na ruiva, numa tentativa de, telepaticamente, transmitir-lhe a mensagem dizendo "eu não sou tão ruim quanto ela faz parecer!". A graduada, imaginando que ele estivera prestando atenção ao seu discurso, tomou o silêncio como uma aceitação a sua pergunta "vamos tentar de novo?".

Ainda com os olhos fixos na ruiva, James tentou fazer o que ele lembrava que a ficante dissera – algo como massagear lentamente – e pode observar o exato momento no qual Evans saiu em disparada da sala que eles ocupavam.

Apenas quando casados, Lily lhe revelaria que foi depois desse dia que ela passou a pensar que beijar James Potter talvez não fosse tão ruim quanto parecia.

**Dormitório do Quinto Ano dos alunos da Grufinória – 15 anos**

James Potter não queria ver ninguém, nem seus amigos. Era um acontecimento raro: James Potter estava puto da vida e, se ele pudesse, mataria-te de modo muito cruel

Ele acabara de levar um humilhante fora de Lily Evans na frente que todo corpo estudantil, após ela defender seu fiel amigo Seboso.

Se James Potter pudesse, ele mataria Snape.

Antes das provas começarem, ele havia convidado a ruiva para um passeio e recebeu como resposta um horrorizado e surpreso "Não, Potter". A cena do lago havia sido o seu segundo fora, mas o primeiro que ele recebera na frente de tanta gente.

Contrariando o passado, dessa vez fora Lily Evans quem criou a situação inconveniente. E ela não parecia nem um pouco disposta a desculpar-se.

E, apenas naquele dia, James Potter quis fazer algo _realmente_ ruim com Snape.

Lily Evans, no segundo encontro que eles teriam, explicar-lhe-ia que toda raiva não passava de ciúmes. Até lá, secretamente, ela admitia que James Potter ficava muito sexy quando queria fazer algo de muito ruim com alguém.

**Corredores de Hogwarts – 16 anos**

James Potter não estava bêbado. Não senhor, ele não estava. De fato, não poderia existir pessoa mais sóbria do que ele. Pessoas bêbadas viam o mundo girar. Ele, como auge da sobreridade sabia que era ele quem girava pelos corredores.

Certo, talvez ele estivesse um pouco alto – cair a cada três passos era um forte indício disto – mas não bêbado. Pessoas bêbadas esquecem o que lhes convém. Ele, ao contrário, lembrava-se muito bem do estúpido namorado de Lily Evans abraçando-a durante toda a festa do Slughorn.

Durante a porra da festa inteira!

Sem paciência para ouvir outra divagação sobre moda de sua acompanhante – o que lhe interessava saber que cinza combinado com cores fluorescentes seria o IN do verão **(3)** ?-, pegou o seu velho amigo, o whisky de fogo, e saiu a léu pelos corredores.

Após muita bebida e caminhada, ele sabia que estava próximo ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, porém não tinha a mínima vontade de se mexer. Com a sorte que estava, era capaz de encontrar Snape nu rebolando, e isso, com certeza, o mataria.

James Potter, com toda a sua fudida sorte, não queria morrer ainda, muito obrigado.

"Potter, o que você faz aqui?" Correção, ele talvez quisesse morrer. Lily Evans NÃO precisava encontrá-lo agora. "Quer ajuda para chegar ao dormitório?" Evans precisava ser mais consciente da própria aparência: uma mulher como ela não poderia sair por aí perguntando _isso_ para um homem em estado de embriaguez.

James, porém, não disse nada. Apenas usou a parede como apoio para se levantar e, percebendo que ela esperava, apoiou-se nela.

Merlim, como ela cheirava mal hoje.

"Evans, o perfume do seu namorado está em você. Seu namorado fede, você sabia disso?".

"Não Potter, ele não fede". Negação, a pobre menina estava em negação, era o que ele pensava.

"E quem ele acha que é para ficar se esfregando em você? Você não é a porra de uma cama para ter alguém se esfregando em você! Se você saísse comigo, eu não ficaria me jogando em cima de você...O seu cheiro é bom demais...".

Lily Evans sentiu que deveria agradecer, mas preferiu não falar nada.**  
**

Na verdade, nenhum dos dois falou nada até James chegar á escada que levaria ao seu dormitório.

"Lily, o seu namorado anda espalhando por aí que vai te levar para cama. Não faço isso: ele tem pinto pequeno e ejaculação precoce e eu te amo demais e quero que você seja feliz e ninguém pode ser feliz com um parceiro sexual incapacitado." Sem dizer mais uma palavra, James subiu para o quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, irritado com todas as lembranças – sim, por que ele se lembrava de cada palavra trocada com Lily -, James não desceu para as aulas. Que tipo de pessoa fala aquelas coisas para a mulher que amava?

Infelizmente, James só ficou sabendo, no dia seguinte, que, durante a estúpida festa, Lily terminara com o namorado.

**Salão Comunal da Grifinória – 17 anos**

Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo James Potter teria o seu primeiro encontro com Lily Evans. Tudo tinha que ser perfeito; nada de cantadas baratas, insinuações, e frases estúpidas que ela odiava.

Perder a namorada após o primeiro encontro estava fora de cogitação!

"Prongs? Você tomou banho agora?" Remus, vendo o amigo usar apenas uma toalha, percebeu que era melhor dar a notícia com calma.

"Sim Moony. Daqui meia hora é meu encontro com a Lily. Ainda tenho tempo de finalizar o fetiço para o meu cabelo".

"Não".

"Não, o que?"

"Você não tem meia hora para o encontro."

"Claro que tenho. Ficamos de nos encontrar ao meio dia e agora são onze horas e cinqüenta e nove minutos... PUTA O QUE PARIU, PERDI HORA!"

Em uma velocidade que Remus John Lupin nunca viu, James Potter colocou uma roupa e desceu para o salão.

"CHEGEI! Uau, Lily você está linda. Não que você não seja, mas hoje está excepcionalmente linda." Disse enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos "Cacete, desculpa, esqueci que você odeia quando eu faço isso... E ah, desculpa pelo cabelo, não consegui finalizar e.." Em seu patético momento de diarréia verbal, James nem percebeu o espanto de Lily.

"James..."

"Ah, oi, desculpa, falei demais. Pode falar".

"Sei que você quer ser diferente do meu ex, mas não precisa vestir a cueca por cima da calça. Eu sei que vocês são diferentes."

Somente nesse momento, James percebeu que o cabelo em estado pós bomba nuclear não era o maior de seus problemas. Como, por Dumbledor, ele conseguiu a proeza de vestir a cueca por cima da calça? Ainda por cima, tinha que ser sua cueca branca com imagens de casais se beijando?

"Eu-e..."

"James, pode ir se trocar; eu espero". Sem esperar para ver se a ruiva desistia do encontro, James Potter sumiu as presas as escadas.

Lily Evans divertiu-se como nunca e descobriu que, em parte, devido a originalidade de James para as cuecas.

**Portão da casa dos Evans – 17 anos**

James Potter seguia para a forca, era o que sentia. Seria o primeiro Natal com a família de sua namorada e ele já ouvira que o pai de Lily parecia "um daqueles gangesters contratados para te matar". Bom, se ele tivesse metade do gênio dela já seria um problema.

Em último caso, ele poderia sair correndo com Lily. Ele era ágil e veloz e ele...

...iria vomitar a qualquer momento.

Nenhuma agilidade ajudaria: o pai da ruiva tinha quase dois metros de altura e o dobro de sua massa corporal.

"Você deve ser o Potter" Disse o senhor Evans. James, tão assustado pelo timbre grosso, apenas acenou afirmadamente.

Na verdade, foi tudo o que ele até o jantar. Nem com a senhora Evans ele conseguia falar por medo de que o marido o estrangularia apenas por falar um 'oi'.

"Lily, querida, seu namorado não fala?" Disse o pai da ruiva enquanto cortava o peru.

James se sentia como aquela pobre ave: prestes a ser devorado por um faminto leão, já que era com um que o senhor Evans, com sua vasta cabeleira ruiva, parecia.

"Claro que fala, papai. Ele apenas está nervoso"James sentiu-se um pouco mais calma quando sentiu a pequena mão de sua namorado acariciar a sua por debaixo da mesa.

"Certo, então vamos ajudá-lo a relaxar. Rapaz, vou te fazer a pergunta que o meu sogro fez quando eu fui a casa dele pela primeira vez: o que achou de mim?"

Uma pergunta muita perigosa somada a James Potter prestes a ter um colapso nervoso resulta em uma diarréia verbal.

"O senhor parece o leão Aslan preste a me matar.**(4)**

Lily e mãe choraram de rir enquanto Petúnia e namorado apenas olharam com arrogância. James em um estado de total de desespero, só pode ver o senhor Evans levantar a sobrancelha do mesmo modo que Lily fazia quando o achava estúpido.

O senhor Evans, mesmo que não falando nada, ficou feliz de sua filha ter encontrado um homem divertidamente verdadeiro.

**Sala da casa dos Evans – 20 anos**

Nos últimos três anos, James passou a entender o senhor Evans. Era um homem que dificilmente demonstrava o que pensava, mas que também tinha sua cota de humor. O ex grifinório apenas duvidava que o senhor em questão tivesse uma cota de humor para o que ouviria a seguir.

Afinal de contas, nenhum pai quer ouvir que a sua filha tem uma vida sexual ativa; e James suspeitava que, assim como seu ex-colega de quadribol esperava da irmã, o senhor Evans também tinha em mente que sua filha se reproduziria por fragmentação **(5).**

"Bom, senhor Evans, o senhor já sabe que eu e a Lily estamos casados a um ano."James resolveu omitir a parte de "e estamos lutando contra um bruxo psicótico".

"Sei sim, meu rapaz." Como sempre, nenhuma expressão.

"E o senhor sabe que é comum que pessoas casadas expressão seu amor das mais diversas formas possíveis. Algumas mais enérgicas que as outras."

"Claro que sei". O pai de Lily já imaginava o tema da conversa, porém decidiu não falar nada. Cara, aquele atrapalhado rapaz era muito divertido!

"E uma das mais belas formas que o amor pode assumir é de um bebê". C;eus, por que ele sempre transpirava quando estava nervoso?

"Concordo plenamente".

"Então...Essa é a novidade. O senhor será avô!" Ok, não fora tão difícil como ele imaginava.

"E como, meu jovem, isso foi acontecer?".

James Potter, mais uma vez em sua vida, quis correr do sogro. De que modo ele iria explicar para o pai como o bebê foi feito?

"Bom, veja bem, quando duas pessoas se amam muito..."

"Claro, isso é muito importante".

"Sem dúvida, pois, só quando elas realmente se amam muito é que elas podem...Bem...Veja bem..."

Apiedado pela delicada situação do genro, o senhor Evans começou a rir. James, erroneamente, entendeu que o sogro havia pirado e que, em dois segundos, estaria cortando-lhe ao meio.

"Meu jovem, não precisa se preocupar. Eu já entendi. Francamente, depois de ouvir minha filha contar sobre sua infame coleção de cuecas, fiquei em dúvida que fosse capaz de me fornecer netos." O senhor Evans levantou-se e decidiu que o outro homem precisava de um momento a sós para assimilar as informações recebidas.

Potter não sabia o que era pior: o fato do sogro ter-lhe enganado, ou o fato de Lily contar sobra digníssima coleção de cuecas.

Nesse momento, Prongs percebeu que, de um modo ou de outro, Lily sempre esteve presente nos seus "piores momentos" e que esses, de uma forma ou de outra, foram os responsáveis por ele tê-la ao seu lado hoje.

**Fim XD**

**(1)**Personagens do livro Razão e Sensibilidade, Jane Austen

(2)Menina baseada em personagem do filme American Pie 5

(3) De acordo com a Elle Magazine de agosto de 2009, esse será um dos Ins do verão XD. Para quem não sabe, a expressão 'IN' significa 'estar na moda/ em alta nessa estação'. Fora de mora é 'OUT'.

(4)Aslan, leão das Crônicas de Nárnia.

(5) Fragmentação**: **tipo de reprodução assexuada na qual o organismo fragmenta-se espontaneamente ou por acidente e cada fragmento desenvolve-se originando um novo ser vivo. Muito comum em algas e estrelas do mar.

Assim como o amigo de James, meu irmão também diz que eu só terei filhos se esses surgirem por fragmentação XD.

**Aviso: **Se não comentar, passarás por vergonhas maiores do que a do James XD!

**Momento Propaganda**: Gostou dessa fic? Aproveita e dá uma olhada na minha outra James e Lily. Chama-se **Puella Cantat** e o link encontra-se no meu perfil.

**Nota da Autora**: fic feita um dia antes da volta às aulas. Espero que tenham um bom semestre na escola/colégio/facul/ trabalho ^^.

Um fato interessante é que essa fic foi baseada em um mico que eu paguei XD. Digamos que, assim como eu, James Potter tende a correr nos momentos mais inoportunos XD.

**Agradecimentos**: Agradeço a Re e a Ju por incentivarem esse romance ^^V.

**Beijos^.~**


End file.
